disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nien Nunb
Aaron is the main protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Aaron is also the first born son of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, the older brother twin of Justin, the older brother of Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Biography Aaron was born to king Eric and queen Ariel, he has an older sister named Melody, a twin brother named Justin and four younger siblings named Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, Aaron, along with Justin was born 1 month before Melody was a year old. When Aaron was 5 years old his latent mystical powers had awoken, not long after that he was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, as he was perceived to have the potential to become one of the world's most powerful wizards. By becoming the apprentice of Emmanuel, the leader of the Celestial Order, he would be trained to harness his unique abilities and so become one of the finest and most powerful wizards in the history of the Order. Growing up, Aaron had a close relationship with his parents, along with the rest of his siblings, he also hated the fact that he had to repeatedly break his parents' trust by going against their most stern rule; that he and his siblings were not allowed to go anywhere near the ocean (unbeknown to them at the time that this rule was enforced so ernestly due to the threat of the sea witch Morgana). However, Aaron had no choice, as it was a requirement of his wizard training by traveling the world in secret, he also hated the fact that he was to keep his status as a wizard, as well as the fact that he had magical abilities, a secret from his parents and older sister Melody, though once again it was not his choice to make as this was not his secret to tell; the only ones who knew about Aaron being a wizard, as well as a member of the Celestial Order were his remaining siblings; Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina who were also magic-users and thus members of the Order themselves. Throughout his covert exploits as a wizard, Aaron had gained vast knowledge of the magical world, particularly it's religion and culture, at some point, he learned the truth from his mentor Emmanuel; that the reason why he could understand and communicate with marine creatures, as well as his deep-seated love of the sea, was because he was half-merman and that his beloved mother was a pure-blood mermaid and a princess of the Kingdom of Atlantica. Angered at his mother's decision to hide Aaron's true heritage and in discovering that his life had been a lie, Aaron initially felt a bitter resentment towards his mother for lying to him and more so for not trusting him with the truth, but he later forgave her, upon learning that his mother had only been trying her utmost to protect him and the rest of his siblings from the sea witch Morgana and her evil intent, until she had been found and dealt with once-and-for all. Ariel was unaware of the cause for her son's withdrawn behaviour and assumed it was as a result of his prohibition from the sea, something she understood well, as her entire being frequently yearned for the ocean. When Aaron was 13 years old, whilst traveling through the North Atlantic Ocean, he heard a mysterious voice summon him. His curiosity piqued - he slowly followed it towards the source and to his surprise found a magnificent sword crafted of gleaming gold and silver. Aaron then discovered that the mysterious voice had been coming from the sword itself. It asked him to remove it from it's resting place to which he complied. As he withdrew it from it's sheath, a massive wave of magical energy flowed through him and it was soon revealed that this was not only a magical sword, but the legendary Sword of Atlantica itself, a weapon thought to have been lost forever and had not been seen since the founding of the Kingdom of Atlantica. Little else was known of the mystical weapon as most of the Atlantian mer-people, believed it to be nothing more than an artifact of myth and legend. The reason Aaron was able to find the Sword of Atlantica as well as remove it from it's resting place, was because it had chosen him as it's master. The sword could only be utilized by an individual who it deemed pure of heart and with immense strength of courage and valour, an individual it found worthy. Since becoming it's master - the Sword of Atlantica has become Aaron's primary weapon of choice throughout his career as a wizard of the Celestial Order. Personality As a child, Aaron was impulsive, reckless, naive, immature and short-tempered, however, after he was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order and under the tutelage of his mentor Emmanuel, his personality began to change, as Aaron slowly, but surely, became of a calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating individual; prior to him becoming a teenager. As a a teenage, like both of his parents, Aaron is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, like his father Eric, he is shy around girls but to a far less extent, also unlike his mother Ariel (when she was a teenage) and sister Melody, he is not impulsive, reckless and naive. Aaron is very calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, unlike his maternal grandfather, Triton at first, Aaron has very good control over his temper, to the point that he is slow to anger, even when he does lose his temper, it is always in a controlled way. Aaron is very serious when it comes to his duties as a wizard of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite his serious demeanor, Aaron has a good sense of humor, also when he is off duty, he can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Despite being of royalty; Aaron is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Aaron is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc., he is physically the most powerful of his siblings. Aaron's mystical powers also further greatly enhance his own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he is also the strongest of his siblings. Aaron is so strong; that Emmanuel described him as a "force of pure brute strength and brutality". **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he is also the fastest of his siblings. Aaron is so fast; that Emmanuel described him as a "force of pure speed". **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Aaron is also the most flexible of his siblings. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Aaron is also the most agile of his siblings. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as his skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Aaron's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect his aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Aaron is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form) in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Aaron was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Aaron is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Aaron was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. Aaron is also capable of mastering skills at a faster pace, that would take normal humans months or even years to learn; skills such as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, knife-throwing, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, sorcery, healing, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., has only taken him between days to weeks to learn. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Emmanuel, Aaron excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the most powerful of his siblings, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Aaron's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, his powers are also greatly enhance whenever he utilizes the trident of Atlantica or the sword of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate fire; he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Aaron can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Aaron can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron can manipulate water, his aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both his hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. Abilities *'Singing:' Aaron is an excellent singer; a talent that he has inherited from both of his parents, Ariel and Eric respectively. *'Dancing:' Aaron is an excellent dancer; a talent that he has inherited from both of his parents, Ariel and Eric respectively. *'Expert Swordsman:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Emmanuel, Aaron is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily, he is more than capable of utilizing dual swords in combat, even though he rarely utilizes two swords. Aaron's fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, Aaron is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. Aaron's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Marksman/Firearms:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, Aaron is a highly skilled marksman, as he can hit his targets from great distances; his marksmanship skills are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort, even though he rarely utilizes a gun or crossbow. *'Expert Archer:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, Aaron is a highly skilled archer, as he can hit her targets from great distances; his skills in archery are to the point that he can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort, even though he rarely utilizes a bow and arrow. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, Aaron is a highly skilled stick fighter, his stick fighting skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled stick fighters all by himself, relatively easily; even though he rarely utilizes a a quarterstaff or a bo-staff. *'Expert Sailor:' Aaron is an excellent sailor; a talent that he has inherited from his father, Eric. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Aaron is a highly skilled swimmer. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Aaron is highly intelligent and wise for his age; as the prince/future king of Denmark, Aaron is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He is even capable of using his opponents own tactics against them. *'Expert of Deception:' Since the age of 5 (after he was recruited into the Celestial Order; despite having an honest nature) Aaron has developed the art of deception, effectively convincing all that he is not a wizard and was unaware of his merman heritage (prior to his older sister, Melody discovering the truth about her mermaid heritage) for years through various carefully designed ruses and by putting up a façade that he is nothing more than a cheerful, carefree and laid-back individual. He maintaines the personality of a generally cheerful, carefree and laid-back individual - a vast difference from the persona to which he adapts when performing his duties as a member of the Celestial Order. *'Eidetic Memory:' Aaron has a perfect memory, as he is able to remember everything he sees and reads; for example, he recognized his cousin Orin, despite the fact he has not seen him for 10 years (as he was 5 years old at the time). He also remembered the exact details of the Celestial Order's insignia; the symbol of an eagle and a dolphin. *'Medical knowledge:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Aaron has gained vast knowledge on medicine, healing and human anatomy. *'Knowledge of Magic:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Aaron has gained vast knowledge of magical world's culture and religion; such as magic, magical objects and mystical lore, rivaling that of even Emmanuel. *'Stealth:' Since the age of 5 (after he was recruited into the Celestial Order) Aaron has develop the art of stealth (even without his magic) as he can sneak in and out of any guarded building(s) without being detected, follow his target(s) for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Aaron's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his skin, muscle and bone tissue, being several times denser then normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Weapons and Equipment Aaron's valued weapon and possession is his sword, shield and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. He also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Sword of Atlantica:' Aaron utilizes a legendary gold/silver magic cutlass as his main weapon of choice, for defensive or offensive purposes, it is similar in appearance to the one that was used by his father, Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Aaron's sword is razor-sharp to the point that it can cut through almost any substance known to humans and merpeople, it also possesses magical powers and abilities similar to the Trident of Atlantica, however, unlike the trident, it can only be utilized by an individual who is pure of heart; pure good. *'Shield:' Aaron occasionally utilizes a gold/silver magic shield as his second weapon of choice; for defensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Aaron wears gold/silver magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by his mentor Emmanuel. *'Aqua-Star Helmet:' Aaron wears a gold/silver magic helmet to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Aaron effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to a royal knight helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Aaron himself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Aaron occasionally wears gold/silver magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Emmanuel. *'Aqua-Sun Mask:' Aaron occasionally wears a golden magic domino mask to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Aaron effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows; It's magic also prevent anyone (except for Aaron himself) from removing the mask from it's master. Trivia *Aaron is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Aaron's (along with his other siblings, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Aaron is in his human or merman form). *The reason why Aaron (along with his other siblings, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because his mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her son, Aaron, enhancing his natural abilities. **Aaron's mystical aura is bright gold, his eyes also glow gold whenever he powers up or utilizes his hypnotic powers. *Out of all his siblings; Aaron is the most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Titular characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings